universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar the White Tiger
Oscar is a chubby white tiger who eats chubby, plays with all his toys and does gymnastics. He also runs his own club and restaurant. He lost his left eye, perceiving him as a "cyclops". He also likes taking naps while preventing other people from disturbing his restfulness. Entrance: Taking a Nap Oscar wakes up with his Chubby Teddy Bear and leaves the Chubby Life Kennel. Move Origin When disturbed, Oscar reluctantly opens the zip of his kennel to tell the guest to let him have his nap. Neutral B: Magic Rattles Hold B on its own and Oscar will charge one of his animal rattles. Release the button to throw it. If he throws a green hippo rattle, anyone hit by it will be poisoned for a couple of seconds. If he throws an orange dog rattle, the opponent will be paralyzed. If it goes far enough, the opponent will be paralyzed for 5 seconds. The minimum time someone can get paralyzed for is one second. If Oscar throws a purple cat rattle, the opponent's dashing speed will decrease as they run. If they lose enough speed, they can throw the rattle off them. Move Origin Oscar has Magic Rattles as toys and they are all toxic because he never lets his nanny Quackie clean them. He also uses them as defenses from his Chubby Life Kennel. In gymnastics, Oscar even wears them as his dress. Side B: Tinny Tin Tribe Oscar holds a Tin Tin Action Figure will he yells "Tinny Tin!" For Oscar's new combo, he lays with it pretending that he's actually attacking. If Side B is ressed again, Oscar holds a second action figure called Tiny Winy (or Piggy Wiggy) which he calls him sometimes. If you hold both of these toys at once, you can press B to fire a cannon ball. His combo move will be changed again to attacking with one toy while throwing the other one. If Tinny Tin is thrown and Oscar only has Tiny Winy, his attacks involve the figure slashing his sword. If Oscar holds one of these toys for too long, they will try to wiggle out. Move Origin Toys which Oscar always makes fun of as he gives them very unfitting names. He is completley unaware that they are alive so he ends up embarassing them in his play time getting them to do humiliating things with each other. Up B: A Surprise From Ireland A green box flips open below Oscar sending him up a boost. Inside the box is a Leperachaun Puppet who will bounce to a close by opponent which causes damage. Anyone can pick up the box by walking to it when it's just standing. Press A to throw the box. Any opponent touching it will sprung back like the Spring item from Donkey Kong Jr. It also does a little damage. Move Origin Oscar is always teased by this leperchaun and he never recognises the "Surprise from Ireland" logo on top of his box which motivates him to investigate. When he opens it, he always fools for the surprise. Down B: The Chubb'il Oscar gets out his grill and cooks some chubby which will slowly grow. Press B while cooking to stop. Only Oscar can eat his own chubby which heals him some damage. Less damage will be healed by the ones that aren't fully cooked. While cooking, chubby choose a direction to fling a chubby as a projectile. If the chubby touches someone in the face, they will be healed rather than damaged. If you touch the flame while Oscar's cooking, they won't be pushed back but their damage will still increase. The chubby will slowly cool down if somebody attacks Oscar when cooking but Oscar can press Down B again to heat it up again. Move Origin Oscar uses this grill to cook chubby for his restaurant, the Chubby McDonalds. Final Smash: Chubby Choose Oscar plays a game of "Chubby Chubby Choose". He will bring 3 extra Playable Characters into the battle. They will all fight on Oscar's side until Oscar himself or one of these extra characters gets KO'd. These allies of Oscar are also stronger and harder to defeat. Move Origin This is Oscar's favourite game, a circle time game where the person who's turn it is says "Chubby Chubby Chubby Choose" and points at someone outside the game to join. KO Sounds and Taunts: KO Sound #1: Augh! KO Sound #2: Chubby, chubby. Star KO Sound: Aaaaaaah!!! Screen KO Sound: Ow! Up Taunt- Jumps and cheers "Barbie!" Side Taunt- Does a pose called "The Bulldog". Down Taunt- Waves his arm. Victory Options and Losage: Option #1: Cheers "Yay! I found my thing, chubby!" Option #2: Runs to the camera saying "To be in my chubby life in my chubby kennel!" Option #3: Dances around saying "Chubby!" multiple times. Losage: Flops his nose. Alternative Lose Pose: If you move the controller left during the results, Oscar will leave the screen on four legs with the words "WHAT'S HE UP TO NOW?" appearing. Normal Attacks: Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Points his snout up and flips. Neutral Aerial: Spins around with his Nose Flop Face. Down Aerial: Clumsily falls down. Forward Aerial: Dives and shoves his face forward. Reverse Aerial: Spins around him with his magic rattles on him. Ground Attacks Up Tilt: The handle of his chubby life kennel opens up. Neutral Attack: Punches Combo: Waves his arm in front similar to his Down Taunt. Side Tilt: Smashes his face forward. Dash Attack: Zooms his face in front. Down Tilt: Flops his nose in front of him. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Slide kicks. Get Up: His nanny Quackie, desperately blows air into him a few times. Smashes: Up Smash: A multicoloured ice cream from Oscar goes Camping grows from Oscar's palm. Side Smash: Slams his head in front of him. Down Smash: Slams his face into the ground. Grab Moves: Grab: Hugs. Pummel: Headbutts. Forward Throw: Drags the enemy behind for aim then launches. Reverse Throw: Body slams them yelling "Take this, chubby!" Up Throw: Tosses them and headbutts upwards. Down Throw: Stuffs them to the ground. Moveset Music Luigi's Casino KO Sounds and Taunts Music New Super Mario Bros. Underground Level Victory Theme Oscar the White Tiger Tune Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: What's going on here? I'm fighting a plush of a white tiger. Owen: That's Oscar The Chubby White Tiger. He Likes to Eat Chubby, Play with all his Toys, Do Gymnastics, and runs his own Restaurant, Which is Called The Chubby McDonald's" Angry Boss: So He Works Out and Makes Money In His Restaurant? Owen: Yeah... Angry Boss: How the hell is that even posible? And why does he only have one eye? Owen: I don't know. Anyway, he also Unleashes The Magic Rattles and His Toys, and Heck. He even cooks Chubby with The Chubbi. Oscar: And Not Just Any Attacks! Angry Boss: Huh? Oscar: I also play with Tinny Tin And Tiny Winy, also known As Piggy Wiggy Angry Boss: What A Stupid And Silly Name! Owen: But Watch Out! His Final Smash is-- Oscar: Chubby Chubby Chubby Choose! Owen: I Was About to Say That Oscar, Anyways, He can also choose 3 random Characters from the roster to fight alongside him. Angry Boss: Better not summon Bruceton. Personal Data Height Weight Sickness * Powers * Hobbies * Nationality *America Classic Safari Story Gallery Pawlette Swaps * Oscar * Comic Oscar Trivia: * Just like Trip and Derek Zoolander , Oscar has an alternate losing pose. He and Horrid Henry are the only two characters in All Star Smashers who have this. Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:American Category:Plush Category:Cat Category:Tiger Category:Cute Characters Category:Toyworld Category:Half-Blind Category:All Star Smashers Category:One Eyed Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Cults